


Mixed Drink

by silverluminosity, thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Flirting, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, dom Dan, drunk dan, liveshow, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverluminosity/pseuds/silverluminosity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompts sent on tumblr:</p><p>Prompt by anonymous: Phil’s in the middle of a live show and a slightly tipsy Dan decides he wants to have some fun. He busts in during Phil’s live show. Smut, smut and more smut please :3 also dom!Dan please</p><p>Prompt by cryaotic-angel: Dan once made a video about the different kinds of drunks. lets make him the sexual predator! Dan comes home feeling a bit tipsy and Phil is just innocently siting on the couch watching Buffy. when Dan decides he wants to have fun? i think you can take it from there ! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (thatsmistertoyou): Thanks so much for the prompts! Hope both of you are satisfied ;D btw, writing smut with your best friend 10/10 would recommend. We spent about half the time laughing at our own cleverness. And flirting for science and literature.
> 
> A/N (silverluminosity): We slaved over this and I actually got slightly drunk (more than once, as this piece took several days) to more accurately portray tispy!Dan. You fuckers had better be grateful. 10/10 would recommend having gay sex with said best friend. For science.

“I think we’ve created a sufficiently nightmarish creature,” Phil affirmed as he turned his sketchbook towards the camera. “What should we call it?”

 

His eyes trailed over a few name suggestions, but none of them were the correct mix of odd and inappropriate and adorable. That was half the fun of playing the drawing game with his fans during liveshows. The other half, of course, was seeing all of the talent and effort that some of his fans put into their drawings.

“Hm, I think we’ll go with Georgina. I’m so sorry if there’s anyone watching named Georgina and we’ve ruined your name forever.”

Phil glanced back over to the chat window to find the next topic. Where’s Dan? someone asked, as usual.

“Dan’s out with friends. Maybe he’ll be back in time to say hi.”

He paused to read some more messages.

“Yes, he did go out without me. We’re not attached at the hip, you know,” Phil answered, putting on his best Dan impression. He continued the show for several more minutes, and was just about to end it when he heard the unmistakable rattling of keys fumbling in the lock of the front door.

“Sounds like danisnotonfire is home. Dan?” he called out. Dan’s response came in the form of him climbing up the stairs loudly. “A wild Dan appears,” Phil declared as Dan stumbled into the room. “Did you have fun?”

“Fun?” Dan slurred, a stupid grin sliding across his face. “With them? No.”

And he stepped a little closer, faltering.

“Aw, that’s too bad. Why not?”

“You weren’t with me,” Dan replied, almost under his breath. Phil blushed, hoping the substandard microphone on his laptop wasn’t powerful enough to pick it up.

“Well, why don’t you come say hi to everyone?” Phil said, patting the space next to him on the sofa. Dan grinned, wickedly, but made his way over and plopped down next to Phil, the sofa making a soft  _oomph_ underneath his weight. Phil scooted over so that Dan would be in the shot as well.

“Hello, internet,” Dan quipped, saluting the screen with two fingers, but he slurred a little, his voice carrying the vowels into the consonants fluidly.

“Yes, I believe Dan is slightly intoxicated this evening,” Phil said in response to the slew of questions. It wasn’t terribly obvious, but it wasn’t a difficult leap, either. After all, he had been out with friends. Phil could tell right away, though. Dan was clumsy while sober, and that clumsiness increased exponentially with every few drinks. No wonder his ascent had caused so much noise; the stairs had given him a run for his money.

“Only slightly,” Dan asserted. “Not enough to get naked on camera, though. Sorry to disappoint whoever said that.”

“Why is it that whenever you show up, all the perverts come out in the chat?” Phil said with a giggle. “Things were perfectly innocent ‘til you got here.”

“My presence does tend to spice things up,” Dan said, and winked, his token grin curving his lips.  Out of view of the camera, Dan placed his hand on Phil’s thigh and gave it a flirtatious squeeze. Phil couldn’t help but flinch and widen his eyes. He gave a quick sidelong glance to Dan, as if to say  _really?_

“That’s for sure,” Phil muttered, hoping to disguise his voice with enough sarcasm to play it off as a joke. There was truth to that statement, however; that much Phil couldn’t deny. Years of living with Dan hadn’t done a thing to reduce Phil’s attraction to him. He thought that he might get used to Dan enough to render his feelings benign. But, alas, there was no getting used to how incredibly  _desirable_  Dan was, even while stumbling all over the place and teasing him during a liveshow.

The rest of the show played out very much like one of their chart show distraction games: Phil attempted to carry on the conversation while Dan drummed his fingers against Phil’s knee or ran his hand against his leg. After about ten minutes, Phil couldn’t take it anymore, and bade goodbye to his viewers. He ended the show and closed the browser before turning to Dan.

“What the hell, Dan?”

“What’s the matter, Phil?” Dan drawled, and slid his hand up Phil’s thigh before digging his fingers in firmly. “Was I  _distracting_  you?”

“Clearly,” Phil snapped, but he didn’t swat Dan’s hand away. “That was uncalled for. What if they had seen you?”

“They didn’t.” Dan’s fingers inched a bit further up Phil’s leg.

“Dan,” Phil breathed; he had no clue what he was going to say next. As if it mattered. After a long pause, he said,“You’re only doing this because you’re drunk.”

Dan snorted, his fingers digging in tightly now, bordering on painful.

“Do I seem  _drunk_  to you?”

“A little. You’ve definitely had something,” Phil continued cautiously, shifting to ease the pressure of Dan’s fingers.

“Just a couple,” Dan murmured, easing up on his grip. “Not too much. Not too much,” he repeated, pointlessly, and leaned a bit closer.

“Enough to not act like yourself, apparently. Sober Dan doesn’t come onto me during liveshows.” Or ever,Phil thought, somewhat sourly.

At this, Dan laughed outright.

“Remember that video that I made about the five kinds of drunk people?” Dan asked, but continued before Phil could answer. “I talked about the effects of alcohol. And it doesn’t cause people to not be themselves. It just lowers inhibitions. It’s socially…lubricating,” Dan added, one side of his mouth quirking upward.  

Phil gulped, unsure of what Dan was getting at. Or, rather, unwilling to believe what Dan was getting at. “Alcohol doesn’t change you, it just reveals you,” Phil quoted from said video, purely for lack of anything else to add.

“Reveals, indeed,” Dan slurred. His hand slid to Phil’s waist, bunching up the material of his shirt in his fingers.

“And what would it take to get you to reveal yourself?” Dan asked, lifting the fabric a little and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the soft skin stretched across Phil’s hipbone.

Phil’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Tell me what you’re trying to reveal,” Phil murmured slowly. “What do you want?” He needed some kind of reassurance that Dan was sincere. Dan smirked and leaned in, his lips brushing against Phil’s ear, breath hot. He smelled of vodka and a little fruity, like a mixed drink.

“All of you.” Dan’s hand slid up under the shirt, palm pressed against the skin of Phil’s lower abdomen. His fingers were cold, a harsh contrast to the warmth of Phil’s body. A chill worked its way up Phil’s spine, and awoke every nerve in his body on its way, and a blush fanned across his cheeks and trickled down his neck.  

He had wanted this for a long time. Agonized over it, really. Crossing the lines that they had so carefully drawn years ago was quite a large step to take, though. In his fantasies (and he had definitely had some over the years) he had never imagined that Dan would be so forward about it; but they had the vodka to thank for that.

Phil could have used some of his own at that moment. He needed only react and Dan would be his. He steeled himself, grabbed the front of Dan’s shirt, and pulled. Phil leaned in and whispered in Dan’s ear.

“I’ve always wanted you,” he admitted.

“Well, then,” Dan murmured back, his fingers tracing up Phil’s spine expertly. He pulled back, his eyes level with Phil’s.

“Have me.”

Phil needed no further invitation. His fingers released their grip on Dan’s shirt, and his hands crept down to Dan’s hips. He brushed his nails lightly up Dan’s sides, hiking up the fabric. Dan lifted his arms automatically, and Phil continued the motion up Dan’s arms, taking the shirt with him. He tossed it aside and placed his hands on Dan’s hips, waiting for him to make the next move.

In a single swift movement, Dan pressed one hand against Phil’s chest and hooked one over his shoulder, pushing and pulling, respectively, until Phil’s back was flush with the back of the sofa. Dan swung his leg up and over Phil’s lap, effectively caging him; his hands braced against the sofa, all bare shoulders and biceps that were taut under the skin. Phil’s eyes raked over Dan’s exposed flesh, if only for a moment. Even in his intoxication, Dan’s gaze held Phil’s and didn’t once waver. Despite the desire to let his eyes wander all over Dan’s shoulders and neck and his lovely collarbones, the intensity and concentration in Dan’s eyes brought Phil’s back up to meet his almost immediately.

“You’ve got a head start on me. That’s hardly fair. This comes off.  _Now,”_  Dan ordered, his fingers hooking under the bottom of Phil’s shirt and pushing it up the plane of his chest. Phil raised his arms obediently and Dan pulled it up and over his head, tossing it over his shoulder carelessly. Phil snaked his hands up Dan’s back and curved them around his shoulder blades.

But Dan wasn’t having it.

In a gesture that was more than firm, he grabbed Phil by the biceps and forced his arms down, pinning one wrist against the back of the sofa before leaning down and grazing his teeth over the soft lobe of Phil’s ear.

“We do it my way,” Dan purred, the fingers of his free hand tracing a path down Phil’s abdomen to come to rest at the waistband of his trousers. Phil nodded hastily. Being dominated by Dan was, quite possibly, the hottest thing he could fathom. He had no problem letting Dan take the lead, and that was exactly what he did.

Dan’s mouth trailed downward, brushing over the little hollow behind his ear before coming to rest at the juncture between his shoulder and his neck, that sensitive tendon that was stretched tight with anticipation. Dan flicked his tongue out, tasting the skin briefly before his mouth opened and he bit down. Phil whimpered, his caged hand resisting, his free hand grasping Dan’s thigh. He wasn’t entirely sure of how much he was supposed to submit. No more than he wanted to, of course, but he might go mad if he wasn’t allowed to touch Dan without explicit instruction.

Dan trailed hot, open mouthed kisses up the side of his neck before pulling back and meeting Phil’s eyes, his gaze dark and full of wicked desire.

It was the very same kind of desire that pooled in Phil’s stomach when Dan pressed forward and sealed their mouths together.

There was no pretense. Dan’s tongue traced along Phil’s lower lip, begging entry, pressing against the seam of his lips. Phil complied and opened his mouth just enough to allow Dan access. Dan relentlessly explored Phil’s mouth, tongue sweeping the length of his, the hand not pinning Phil’s wrist coming up to tangle in his dark hair and tug. Phil’s fingers dug into Dan’s leg as his tongue played with Dan’s. He balled his trapped hand into a fist to keep from breaking free, and to keep the circulation running, as Dan’s grip was so tight that it had started to make his hand tingle.

Abruptly, Dan rolled his hips forward, pressing firmly against Phil; it was a tight friction, bogged down by clothing, and not nearly enough. Phil moaned into Dan’s mouth involuntarily and his trapped hand went slack. Dan lightly nipped at Phil’s lower lip, capturing it between his teeth and pulling back, slowly. Phil exhaled audibly as he did so, breath quavering.

“God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Dan said, and his voice quavered.

“I really think I do,” Phil answered, slightly out of breath.

In reply, Dan captured Phil’s mouth with his, rolling his hips forward once more. Phil couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust his hand free and began to undo Dan’s belt. Dan allowed him to, but pushed his hips into Phil again, both hands coming up to tangle in Phil’s hair and tip his head back, mouth ravaging the side of his neck. Phil’s fingers made quick work of the buckle, and he slipped Dan’s belt from the loops and threw it aside.

Dan’s hands, in turn, slid down to Phil’s zipper, the audible  _fsssht_  filling the room as he pulled it down and undid the button with a quick flick. He slipped his hand underneath Phil’s pants, tracing the length of his erection with clever fingers. Phil gasped, throwing his head back into the sofa cushion as Dan’s fingers closed around him and pumped once, hard.

“Dan,” Phil breathed as Dan repeated the motion. Dan’s hand slowed to a full stop.

“Yes, Philip?” he asked, cocking his head to one side, almost as if in confusion, but a wicked smile was curving his lips. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Phil began, out of breath, taking a moment to utilize his other head. “Keep going.”

Dan’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and his smirk only widened.

“Ask nicely, Philip.”

 _“Please_ _,_  Dan.”

Dan flexed his fingers around Phil’s dick, but didn’t resume his ministrations.

“Please,  _what?”_ Dan prompted. “Please, don’t? Please, stop?”

He locked eyes with Phil.

“Please fuck me ‘til I pass out? I’ll need you to be a little more specific than please.”

“Yes,” Phil agreed, too quickly. “Please, Dan,  _please_ fuck me.”

“Until?” Dan pressed, fingers squeezing lightly.

“Until…until I’m screaming your name.” Phil blushed, licking his lips.

“That can be arranged,” Dan murmured, leaning in, and he swiped his thumb over the head of Phil’s erection, mouth pressing hotly against Phil’s. His hand worked with quick, even strokes. Phil’s breathing hitched.

“Now,” Phil exhaled, “I want you to fuck me now.”

“Here, on the sofa?” Dan smirked, shaking his head. “No. Bedroom.”

He moved with surprising agility for someone so clumsy, not to mention intoxicated, withdrawing his hand from Phil’s pants and standing, pulling Phil with him by the arm. It wasn’t a long walk, but it became one, with frenzied kisses as Dan paused to push Phil against the wall and lace their mouths together briefly on the way.

Phil’s room was the closest. Dan maneuvered Phil backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed, and he sprawled onto the mattress, hair splaying across the sheets. Dan stood, shoving his trousers down and stepping out of them before climbing over Phil and shimmying Phil’s down his legs and tossing them to the side. Then, as if in sudden realization, he cursed under his breath.

“Lube. It’s in my room,” he said, and started to move when Phil caught him.

“No, I have some here,” Phil replied, releasing Dan’s wrist and rolling over so he could reach his bedside drawer.

“You naughty little creature, you,” Dan murmured.

“‘S for personal use,” Phil muttered, a blush creeping onto his face as he tossed Dan the bottle. He missed the catch, his hand-eye coordination still off, and it bounced once on the mattress before Dan picked it up.

“I’m not surprised,” Dan said, eyeing Phil. “Sometimes I hear you.”

Phil blushed more intensely, much too distracted to think of a clever response. Dan grinned.

“Take those off,” he said, gesturing to Phil’s pants with a tip of his chin, and unscrewed the bottle, eyes never leaving Phil’s. Phil did as he was told, and unceremoniously removed his boxers and tossed them. His eyes flickered down to Dan’s underwear.

“All in good time,” Dan murmured, catching the direction of Phil’s gaze.  He moved forward, parting Phil’s legs with his knee as he curved over Phil, squeezing a generous amount of the lube into his hand. When his fingers curled once again around Phil’s erection, the slick liquid was cold. Phil shivered, the chill running through his entire body, radiating to the tips of his fingers and toes. Dan stroked him a few times, warming the lube on his dick before trailing his fingers further down, slow and sure.

“Ready?” Dan’s smirk was wicked.

“Yes,” Phil replied, matching Dan’s intensity.

_“Good.”_

One finger slid slickly inside, and Phil inhaled sharply, his stomach muscles contracting. He closed his eyes as he exhaled, appreciating the fulfillment of his fantasies. Letting Dan lead was an excellent decision on his part; he loved seeing him take control. And it helped quell his nerves a little. Admittedly, he was nervous. This would certainly change everything, but they had crossed that bridge about ten tonsil hockey matches ago.

Dan crooked his finger, stretching, pressing deeper, and he leaned down, peppering kisses and little nips of his teeth down the expanse of Phil’s chest and abdomen.

“Put in another finger,” Phil demanded. He was far past the point of hesitation. And, apparently, so was Dan. He slid in another, almost harshly, spreading his fingers and biting down on the tendon that was stretched taut on the side of Phil’s neck. Phil’s back arched involuntarily, a moan passing his lips. Dan smirked in appreciation, and slowly pulled his fingers back before thrusting again with a third, and Phil’s back arched up off the bed again.

“Do you have any condoms?” Dan murmured, his teeth grazing Phil’s earlobe.

“Mhm,” Phil replied, biting his lower lip. How was he supposed to retrieve one with Dan lying on top of him, working his fingers around inside him? He blindly threw an arm out to reach for the drawer again, but it was for naught. Dan thrusted in again, and Phil’s arm fell slack onto the bed, his fingers digging into the duvet.

“Get it out of the drawer,” Dan growled in his ear, thrusting in again, a little more firmly. Phil stretched his arm further, scooting his body over so he could shove his hand into the drawer. He groped around in it for several moments (during which Dan made every effort to distract him), eventually producing a foil packet.

“That’s my boy,” Dan murmured, plucking the packet from Phil’s weak hand as he pushed his fingers deep. Gently, he withdrew from Phil, who whimpered at the emptiness Dan left in his wake, and pushed his pants down his hips, throwing them to the side before rolling the condom down his length. He picked up the lube once more, slathering the condom with it before positioning himself between Phil’s legs, which he lifted and pushed back slightly.

Phil tensed in anticipation, but Dan merely pressed the tip against his opening, teasing him. He placed his hands on either side of Phil’s head and leaned down.

“Beg me,” he ordered, his breath hot against Phil’s ear.

“Please, Dan,” he whispered. “Please fuck me. I want you, right now.” Each phrase was punctuated by Phil scratching his fingers up and down Dan’s back.

“You want me?” Dan murmured, pressing a little harder. “Inside?”

“Yes. I want you inside me,” Phil pleaded.

“You’re sure?” Dan teased, pushing inside just a little, his frame shaking with effort.

“Dan!” Phil barked, and that was command enough; Dan slid all the way home, his hips colliding with Phil’s body as he thrusted hard. He eased back with tortuous, exquisite slowness before repeating the movement.

They hadn’t broken eye contact yet; Dan’s eyes burned into Phil’s with concentration and

want. Dan bit his lower lip, evidently in an attempt to maintain his self-control as he waited for Phil to beg for more.

“Keep going,” Phil groaned, his voice low.

“Like this?” Dan asked, and pulled back almost all the way before pushing in again, slow and hot and sweet, arm crooked at an awkward downward angle, his fingers digging into Phil’s thigh with a bruising intensity.

“Yes,  _just_  like that,” Phil pleaded, curving his hands around the back of Dan’s shoulders to encourage him. Dan picked up his speed a little, gripping one of Phil’s shoulders for leverage, his free hand snaking down between them to curl around Phil’s dick, stroking hard and fast. Phil was moaning almost continuously now, rocking his body up to meet Dan’s thrusts. He could barely form coherent thoughts; there was only pleasure and sensation and  _Dan_. Phil sighed out Dan’s name just as Dan angled his hips just so, hit that perfect spot inside of him, and he let out a keening whimper.

 _“Dan,”_  Phil sighed; Dan’s name was quickly becoming synonymous with any expression of gratification.

Without breaking his rhythm, Dan scraped his teeth over Phil’s shoulder, letting out a little groan of pleasure; he adjusted the angle of his hips once more, and Phil bit back a deep, guttural moan. Phil took Dan’s face between his hands and pulled him in for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Dan grabbed one of Phil’s wrists and pinned it high above his head, letting out an animalistic growl. With their bodies rocking, it was too difficult to maintain enough precision to hold the kiss, so Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin, eliciting tiny, electrified moans and whimpers. He traced the curve of Dan’s collarbone, up to his shoulder, and back down, leaving kisses in his wake.

They could hardly get any physically closer, but it still wasn’t enough. Phil wanted to explore every inch of him, now that he had the chance. Dan continued thrusting, adjusting periodically, as Phil let his free hand wander everywhere: Dan’s hair, which had begun to curl from the perspiration, his back, his chest, his thighs, and every other smooth, sweat-sheened surface he could reach. Phil could feel the delicious tension coiling in the pit of his stomach as his hands moved over Dan’s skin, his hips rising and pushing to meet every thrust. He felt like he was losing his mind.

“Dan - ah! - Dan, I can’t…can’t - mmm - last m-much longer…” he stuttered, the pauses between words punctuated with little dips of Dan’s hips and drawn-out, tangible moans. Dan’s angle changed once more - deeper, more deliberate - and he worked Phil’s cock faster, spurring on the inevitable release that he had invited with his lips and his hands and his body.

“You don’t have to last,” Dan purred in Phil’s ear. “We can do this again, and again, and again. I’m going to have you a million different ways. Come for me.”

Phil’s clarity of thought wasn’t exactly at it’s peak, but nothing could shield him from the thrill of hearing Dan say that this wasn’t just a one-time alcohol-induced fling. The thought of getting to do this over and over again, to hear Dan  _panting_  and feel their bodies sliding together in the most  _exquisite_  way and  _touching him_ without reservation -

Their gazes locked and Phil’s body bowed, the tension cresting and snapping like a rubber band pulled too far, and he couldn’t take it. His eyes closed, mouth parting in a silent, wretched gasp, the air purling from the very bottom of his lungs as his fingers clenched into the mattress as though it were about to fall out from underneath. And through it, Dan never stopped, through the sticky wet heat that splashed across Phil’s abdomen in uneven spurts, right through the choked off, desperate noises he didn’t realize he was making.

Dan’s thrusts turned sporadic, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Phil’s forearm where he pinned it above his head and the breathtaking moan that ripped through Dan’s frame as he came was one of the most incredible noises Phil had ever heard. Dan shuddered above him, pressing in deep and holding, just holding, his arms shaking with effort, his body rigid like a longbow, before all of the tension simply drained out of him. He pulled out and slumped to the side, tucking Phil into his chest and pressing his nose into Phil’s hair. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and settled in comfortably.

“Are you sober yet?” Phil murmured, smirking.

“I’ll let you know once I come down from this high,” Dan answered, his breath ruffling Phil’s hair gently.

“Not sure _I_  ever will, if you meant what you said,” Phil said, very quietly.

And Dan didn’t pull back, didn’t grab Phil’s head and stare into his eyes while he reassured him, didn’t even move except for the slow drawl of his fingers at the base of Phil’s spine.

“Every word.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/67133411311/mixed-drink) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
